What are best friends for
by AlyssaLutz
Summary: One Shot. All Human. For health care class again. This time on depression. Bella catches Jacob cheating, she becomes depressed, Alice and Edward pull her back to her normal self before she can do anything extremely harmful to herself. Review!


**Hey guys! Here is another one shot for Health Care class. I hope you guys like it. This time we had to write one about a girl breaking up with a guy and then she falls into depression for a tiny bit before her friends pull her back out. I have to write another story about opposites attracting for tomorrow so expect that out later tonight. **

**OH! And I got 100 on my other one shot! Thanks everyone! **

**Remember to review please!! :D  
**

I drove down the familiar country road to the small area of La Push. I was on the way to my boyfriend Jake's house; he had also been my friend since we were ten. Jake and I had been dating for almost two months now. Two days ago he told me he loved me and I told him the same back.

I pulled up to Jake's house in my rustic red 1950's truck. I noticed that there was another car in the driveway. It was similar to Leah Clearwater's car that I had seen driving around Forks. I shrugged it away and walked up to front door. No one answered so I opened it and walked in. Suddenly I froze.

There on the couch sat, well, lay, Jacob and Leah, making out, he was hovering over her and her hands were tangled in his straight black hair. I stood there in shock until I slammed the door. Jacob shot up off the couch leaving Leah to sit up on her own.

"Bella…" Jacob sighed.

"You stupid jerk!" I yelled at him, "If you haven't guessed already! We are totally DONE! Don't even think I'll stay your friend after this! I can't believe you would do this to me! You selfish, cocky, shallow jerk!"

I stormed out of the house and jumped back into my truck. Jacob ran from the house and started to bang on the window of the truck as I drove away. I ignored it and pressed the gas pedal harder. He eventually stopped chasing the truck and I made it home twenty minutes later.

I made it as far as the front hallway before I collapsed. My father Charlie wasn't home yet so I didn't have to worry about him finding me. I curled up in a ball and began to cry. My friend since I was ten, my boyfriend of two months had just cheated on me with a girl who has been with basically every guy in school. I sob shook through my body.

I don't know how much time had passed before I heard knocking on the front door.

"Isabella Swan I know you're in there! Please come open the door!" it was my best friend Edward who had yelled through the door. We had been best friends since we were born, I always came before any girl he dated and he came before any guy I dated.

I opened the front door and was pulled into Edward's arms. I sobbed into his chest and clutched his shirt, breathing in the scent of his body.

"Shhh, Bella, shhh…calm down, please stop crying, what happened?" he whispered in my ear.

Edward brought me over to my couch and pulled me onto his lap. He held me tight to his chest until I stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," I sighed and leaned my head against his chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he rubbed my back, "Please tell me what happened."

"Ja…Jacob…cheated…I went over to his house…and…and I found him making out with Leah on the couch."

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled, "Bella, I swear I will make him pay for it."

"Edward relax, it's over and done with, I should have listened to what you said before I went out with him, and he's just another player. Gah! Where have all the good men gone?"

"Bella, its okay, don't worry about it. Now why don't we watch a movie to cheer you up?" Edward suggested.

A week went by and I still said nothing to or about Jacob. Only Alice and Edward truly knew what happened. It continued to stay this way for the next month.

I had become a zombie. My school work was still being completed and I managed to hold my A average, but everything else about me disappeared. I no longer listened to music, I didn't go out with friends, and I came home, did my homework, and went to bed. The pain still burned me from what Jacob did. I truly, truly loved him. I thought he would be the one. But I guess things change. My parents know this for a fact. They married young and divorced six months after I was born.

As the weeks continued to pass, my friends eventually stopped calling. The only ones that still called were Alice and Edward. And I'm guessing it was solely to make sure I was alive. If I didn't answer one or the other would be over at my house ten minutes later.

"Bella you need to get out!" Alice exclaimed as she stood at my doorway with me lying on the bed.

"No thanks," I mumbled.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You get that pretty little but out of bed before I make you! You need to get out! We miss you. Just come over to my house. It will be you, me, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward. Please come."

I instantly felt horrible. I saw what I was doing to my friend. She looked as if she were to cry. It broke my heart to see her like this. So I slowly nodded my head a yes.

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," I gave a small smile.

"Yay Bella!" she pumped her tiny fist in the air and jumped on my bed giving me a hug.

"Come on let's go," I smiled and started to perk up more. This was the first day in a month that I actually smiled.

"Bella, just pack an overnight bag, you're staying with me tonight," Alice said. I nodded my head and quickly packed my bag.

Ten minutes later we were over at Alice's house. We pulled up to the large white mansion and I saw Edward's Volvo, Emmett's Jeep, and Rose's BMW M3. Alice and I climbed out of the car and made our way up to the front of the house.

Alice walked in before I did, "Hey guys! Guess who's here?"

"Who?" I heard Edward ask. Alice motioned for me to come in and I awkwardly went to stand beside Alice.

"Hey guys," I smiled. I wasn't sure if they would still be my friend after everything that I had done. I had ignored them for so long.

"Bella!" Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all yelled and ran over to me to give me one big group hug. Edward's arms were around me first, I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest, sighing in content.

We broke away from the hug and Alice, Rose, and I went upstairs and changed into our pajamas.

"Wow Bells! Who knew you were so hot!" was the comment I got from Emmett when I came back downstairs.

"Thanks Em," I rolled my eyes and sat beside Edward on the couch.

"Pizza." Edward asked me, holding out a slice of my favorite pepperoni pizza.

"Um, no thanks," I shook my head. The truth is I wasn't exactly eating all that much. Probably about 90 calories a day, one bag of Crispy Delights a day.

"Bella, that wasn't a question, please eat it, you're to skinny," Edward pushed the hair out of my face with his free hand.

"Fine…" I sighed and took the pizza from him. I leaned into his side and he wrapped an arm around me as I ate my pizza. It took me nearly an hour to eat one whole slice, but I saw Edward tear his eyes from the movie and look down at me.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

"No, thank you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have eaten much at all today," I sighed and he pulled me in closer, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Bella?" he asked whispering in my ear as to not disrupt the others.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Thank you for keeping me around."

"It was my pleasure Bella; I would hate to loose you. I love you," he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too," I whispered and kissed his cheek. If he only knew _how_ much I loved him, and the way I loved him. I knew he loved me as a sister, never more. But I had loved him more than that, and I think I had all my life.

It had taken me a lot to come this far. What Jacob did to me was bad. But what I did to myself was even worse. I let myself go from the pain of it all. But I should have known that, that wasn't what mattered in life. I had my friends and with that I was happy. After all, what are best friends for?


End file.
